


Of Mobsters and Men

by 50_shades_of_weird



Series: Of Mobsters and Men [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Guns, M/M, Mob AU, Swearing, ckaude is the bad guy in this one, listen to your gut feeling children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_shades_of_weird/pseuds/50_shades_of_weird
Summary: “That wasn’t a suggestion, Tyler. Take Rous along or you’re not going. End of discussion.” The finality in Jamie’s tone left no room for argument, but Tyler was never one to back down.Or the Mob AU that no one requested.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! This is 1000% not beta’d. Forgive me for any failings, I have many others. I’ll probably make a part two to this story or a series out of the mob AUs so...please enjoy! Ps. I don’t actually mind Claude as a person, but I needed someone to put against my boys.

“I need you to go meet with the Giroux family today.” Jamie spoke, Tyler hummed against his skin before continuing his valiant attempt to cover Jamie’s neck in bruises. Jamie sighed softly before pushing Tyler back. “Baby, this is serious. They are one of our biggest rivals, we need to settle this dispute before it really gets out of hand or else they could make life very difficult for us.” Tyler snorted at that, but got off of Jamie’s lap nonetheless.

“No they wouldn’t. We’re too powerful and even if we weren’t, Sidney is. His is the most powerful family in the US. The only one that is bigger than ours. Giroux’s family might have sway in the east, but baby we run the south.” Tyler spoke and Jamie smiled briefly at the surety in Tyler’s voice before it dropped off his face. 

“Yes, darling, we are the most powerful in the south, but unfortunately the Giroux family is trying to make amends with the Crosby family. So far it seems like Claude is doing a damn good job of it, but Sidney won’t say yes until we have resolved our issues with the Girouxs.” Jamie explained and Tyler huffed while buttoning up his shirt.

“Why should we have to forgive that filthy man because he’s making amends with Sid?” 

“Because, darling, Sidney wouldn’t do anything like this without our consent. He’s basically forcing Claude’s hand in this matter. Trust me, that man wouldn’t be willing to even talk about apologizing if he wasn’t getting something out of it.” 

“Okay fine.” Tyler huffed once more before picking up his jacket.

“Take Antoine with you.” Jamie demanded. Tyler paused in shrugging on his suit jacket, letting out a confused noise at Jamie’s request. 

“Along with Darth, Daddy and Val? That seems a bit excessive.” Tyler mumbled, going back to fixing his jacket, but Jamie’s sharp intake of breath gave him cause to pause again. 

“That wasn’t a suggestion, Tyler. Take Rous along or you’re not going. End of discussion.” The finality in Jamie’s tone left no room for argument, but Tyler was never one to back down. 

“I’m not a baby, Jameson. I can damn well take care of myself. I was doing so well before I joined this family and married you. I have more blood on my hands than you. I can and will do whatever I damn well please.” With that Tyler turned to walk away, but he barely made it three steps before a hand clamped down on his shoulder and spun him around.

The look in Jamie’s eye was something Tyler had only seen once before. A combination of fury and lust softened only slightly by fondness. Jamie pushed Tyler backwards until his back his the wall. “You will not disrespect me like that again.” Jamie growled, the tone of his voice making Tyler gulp. 

“Yeah? What are you going to do about it?” Tyler jeered at him, wanting to push Jamie even more. He was too busy thinking of all the things that could possibly be running through Jamie’s mind as punishment to notice the hand that snuck up and pressed to the base of his throat nor did he notice the hips pressing into his, effectively pinning him to the door. Tyler snapped back to attention when Jamie captured his mouth in a searing kiss. Tongue exploring Tyler’s mouth like it had many times before. Tyler being Tyler, tried to push into the hips pinning his to the door, but Jamie just grunted and moved his hand to start sucking bruises of his own into Tyler’s neck. His favorite spot being Tyler’s collarbones. 

“Shit that’s hot.” Tyler mumbled and Jamie chuckled, pressing one last biting kiss to Tyler’s neck before letting him go and stepping away.

“I understand that you are more than capable of taking care of yourself, but it would make me feel better if Antoine went with you.” Tyler was about to complain again, but as soon as he opened his mouth Jamie spoke again. “You’re taking Rous, do you understand?” Tyler nodded. 

“Yes Captain.” Any fight Tyler had left in him faded away when he saw the relief wash over Jamie’s face. “Hey, you know I’m going to be okay, right?” Jamie nodded, but wouldn’t look Tyler in the eye. “Hey...” Tyler spoke gently and pulled Jamie’s face up to meet his “I’m going to be fine. I’ll take Rous with me if it’ll make you happy. Everything is going to be okay, Captain.” Jamie nodded again, this time more sincerely, and Tyler pulled him into one final kiss before letting go and walking to the door.

“Hey...” Jamie called out before Tyler walked out of the door. “I love you.” Tyler smirked over his shoulder at him. 

“I love you too, baby.” Tyler said before he closed the door and went to inform Antoine that he would be accompanying him on his trip. 

+

“I still don’t understand why I had to come.” Antoine grumbled from his seat by the window and Jason groaned from his spot where he was curled up under Jordie’s arm. 

“Because, you fuckface, my little brother is worried about Seggy. So if you could kindly quit your bitching it would be much appreciated.” Jordie answered and Tyler could feel rather than hear Val’s chuckle. Val might not know very much English, but the boy was well versed in cuss words and insults. Antoine pretended to look put out at Jordie’s words, but he couldn’t keep the grin off his face. 

“Yeah, fuck you too, Darth. I don’t mind being here, I just wish I wasn’t missing my show because of Claude fucking Giroux.” 

“Amen to that!” Jason exclaimed, although it came out a bit muffled considering he had his face pressed against Jordie’s throat. Tyler sat up with a groan and ignored the sound of protest Val made when he stood up. 

“Where you going?” Val asked and Tyler smiled at him before ruffling his hair.

“Just over here, baby boy.” Tyler answered before turning to the rest of the boys. “Who wants to play a game of cards?” 

“Me!” Jason exclaimed, sitting up and pulling a groan from Jordie.

“No Jase, come back. We barely ever get time to just cuddle.” Jordie grumbled, making grabby hands at Jason, who had gotten up and settled across from Tyler. 

“Sorry Jor, I’ve got to school Ty at his own game.” Jason said smirking at Tyler.

“Oh shit! It’s on, Daddy.” 

+

When they touched down in Philadelphia, Val immediately wanted to leave. Something about this place didn’t feel right, but he chalked that up to being in a city he wasn’t familiar with. He’s spent all his time in Chelyabinsk and Dallas, so it’s understandable, but he voiced his concern anyway.

“Ty.” Val spoke softly, gripping Tyler’s arm before he could walk further away. The others paused a few feet away, waiting for them to catch up.

“What is it, baby boy?” Tyler asked, his brow knitting together in confusion. Val looked nervous and Tyler hated it when Val was uncomfortable in any way.

“I’m not...something not feel right. Опасность...bad...off.” Val tried to find the English word, but he couldn’t remember for the life of him. 

“Hey, sunshine, everything is going to be fine. I swear you worry more than Jamie.” Tyler spoke, squeezing Val’s shoulder in reassurance, but it didn’t seem to make a difference. Tyler kissed Val’s forehead and ruffed his hair, trying to make the frown on his face disappear. It worked like a charm and pulled a laugh out of Val. A whistle called their attention, both men whipping their heads around to see Jordie standing with his hands on his hips giving them his best unimpressed dad face.

“If you two idiots could hurry up that would be great. We’re supposed to meet them in 45 minutes and apparently traffic conditions aren’t the best. A late arrival on your part Tyler would make our whole family look bad. Val, suck it up and stop making us late. Let’s get a move on.” Val blushed deeply while being scolded. Tyler grumbled, but grabbed Val’s hand and pulled him over to the rest of the boys. Jason threw his arm around Val’s shoulders and walked out of the building with him tucked into his side causing Jordie to complain. 

“It’s your own fault, Jor. You were mean to Sunshine. What would Rads say if he knew you snapped at baby boy?” Antoine asked and Jordie visibly paled. 

“Please don’t tell Radu about this, Rous. You know how he gets.” Boy did he ever. Alexander Radulov, personal bodyguard to Jamie, father to a sweet little boy, and overly protective of everyone especially Val and Tyler, was a force to be reckoned with. Yeah Jordie really didn’t want a lecture and a threat from Rads about “respecting the baby Russian”. Jordie sighed and walked up to Val. “I’m sorry, Sunshine. Forgive me?” Jordie nudged him and Val giggled.

“Da Darth.” Jordie smiled and linked his arm with Val’s to wait for the car service to pull up.

+

Antoine had a bad feeling about this. He’s felt weird the entire flight, but the ‘something is wrong’ feeling didn’t set in until they were in the cars going towards their destination. Val and Antoine were in one car while Tyler, Daddy, and Jordie were in the other. Val still had a grimace on his face and that caused Antoine to worry even more.

“Baby boy, what’s wrong?” Val looked over at Antoine, the worry evident in his eyes. 

“I don’t...something not right, Rouss. Make skin crawl. I feel sick to my stomach. Nervous. Опасность..” Antoine frowned.

“What does Опасность mean?” Val grimaced at Antoine’s butchered pronunciation of the word. Instead of trying to figure out the word, Val shook his head and pulled out his phone. He quickly typed the word into google translate and showed the screen to Antoine. 

Danger.

Okay...so maybe Antoine wasn’t completely off with this feeling he’s had the whole trip. Antoine took a deep breath, chancing a glance at Val before focusing back on the road. 

“I feel it too.” Antoine admitted quietly. Antoine could hear the sharp intake of breath Val took.

“Why we still go? We both feel danger?” Val asked, hands clenching and unclenching.

“Because we have to.” Antoine grabbed Val’s hand, squeezing it quickly before dropping it. “Hey listen baby boy, we’re just going to be hypervigilant and then when nothing happens, we can feel silly together for getting so worked up over nothing. Okay?” Antoine asked softly trying to put reassurance in his tone.

“Okay.”

+

So maybe Antoine should’ve listened to his gut because when they finally arrive they are met with no less than 10 armed guards. They escorted them into the building, but not before taking their guns. Antoine protested heavily, but Tyler waved him off and they advanced down the hall way into a large storage space. Giroux and Sid were sat at a table in the middle of the room.

“Gentlemen, welcome. I trust your trip was okay?” Giroux asked, a sneer disguised as a smile threatening to take over his face. 

“Your city has a lot of traffic, but the trip was pleasant enough.” Tyler responded before turning to smile and nod at Sidney. “Hello Sid.” Sidney grinned before calmly standing up and pulling Tyler into a quick hug.

“Thank you for agreeing to this.” Sidney said as he took his seat at the table again and gestured to the seat in front of him. Tyler took the seat before signaling his boys to take their positions. Antoine and Jordie stood directly behind Tyler while Val and Jason stood off to the side further behind them. Antoine did a quick survey of the room and spies Geno and Kris right behind Sidney and Claude’s men dotted throughout the room. 

The meeting began as ordinarily as any other meeting, but the bad feeling continued to creep up on Antoine until it was entirely too distracting. Just as he was about to say something to Jordie, Antoine caught movement out of the corner of his eye and before he knew it, Giroux’s men had them all at gun point. 

“What is the meaning of this, Claude?” Sidney demanded, warily eyeing the gun pointed in his face.

“My sincerest apologies, Sidney. I truly did want to make amends with you, but there is no way I will ever make amends with these backwood hill billies that make up the Benn family. Benn has been sitting on his southern throne for far too long. I think it’s time for a change in leadership. How do you do this? By disposing of the king’s right hand man. So thank you for meeting with me, Tyler. Your sacrifice is truly appreciated.” Claude concluded with a predatory smile. 

Tyler stood up in a rush, making to advance on Claude, but the second he moved 10 red dots lined up on his chest and 5 more on each of the men protecting Tyler and Sidney. A warning shot was fired causing Tyler to let out a groan as the bullet tore through his shoulder.

“Ah don’t take another step forward, Seguin or the next shot will be through your head. Or maybe through the sweet Valeri’s head.”

“You’re a sick son of a bitch, Giroux. We came here thinking that we could end this stupid feud that’s been going on for far too long. Instead you threaten my men and promise death to me. By God, you better hope you actually kill me because I will rain hellfire down upon your sick twisted family.” Tyler growled out at the man in front of him. 

Claude walked around the table, coming to a stop mere inches from Tyler. “It’s adorable that you think you can threaten me. Take a look around, Tyler. It’s the last thing you’re going to see.” Claude cupped Tyler’s face, stroking down his face before fixing Tyler’s jacket and patting his shoulders. “Goodbye, Tyler.” Claude stepped out of the way and nodded. 

Before anything could happen the doors burst open and Antoine used that as an opening to grab Tyler and pull him behind a stack of crates. He quickly applied pressure to Tyler’s wound. It all happened so quickly. One second gunshots were filling the room and the next Antoine could hear Claude shouting. 

“ENOUGH! Stand down!” The gunshots ceased and Antoine risked looking. Jamie was stood in the middle of the room with Rads, Anton, and Ben behind him. Sidney and his men moved to stand with Jamie as well. Val, Jordie, and Jason now had their guns back and Jamie had Claude at gun point.

“Claude. You have wronged my family for the last time. This is your last warning before I end your miserable life. Leave now or so help me, I will kill you on the spot.” Jamie spoke threateningly. Voice dripping in sincerity. Claude nodded and called his men off.

“This isn’t over, Benn.” Claude called out and Jamie shot a warning shot at him. Claude quickly exited the building. 

“Tyler!” Jamie called out, voice teetering on hysterical now that the adrenaline had died down. At the mention of Tyler, Antoine dropped back down to his knees and put pressure back on Tyler’s wound.

“Over here, Captain!” Antoine called. Jamie rounded the corner and gasped at what he saw. 

“What happened?” Jamie demanded as he kneeled down by Tyler. 

“Giroux’s men shot Tyler in the shoulder. The bullet went clean through, but he’s been bleeding for awhile. I need to get him patched up.” Antoine explained and Jamie nodded. 

“Okay. Tyler, baby?” Tyler groaned. “Baby, we gotta get you up. Okay, sweetheart?” Tyler nodded and Jamie picked Tyler up before setting him gently on his feet. They slowly made their way out of the building and into one of the many cars waiting outside. 

+

Once they got on the plane, Antoine set about fixing Tyler’s shoulder. Luckily it didn’t take long and Antoine was able to finish and bandage him up within an hour. “Thanks, Rouss.” Tyler mumbled sleepily. The painkillers Antoine had given him had started to take effect.

“Welcome, bud. We’ll have Matty give you a proper check up when we get home, but for now I want you to rest.” Antoine patted Tyler’s knee and got up. His spot was quickly filled by Rads. The older man gently pulled Tyler to rest his head on his lap, running his fingers through Tyler’s hair and telling him about the lastest shenanigans Makar had gotten into. Antoine watched them for awhile before going to find Jamie.

Antoine found him with his head in his hands sitting in the back of the plane. “Captain.” Antoine called, snapping Jamie out of whatever was filling his mind. 

“Rouss.” Jamie greeted back before pulling Antoine to sit beside him. Jamie lowered his voice before continuing. “Thank you so much for protecting him. I don’t know what I would’ve done had he...” Jamie trailed off in an attempt to control the emotions threatening to spill over. “Anyways, just thank you. You have a baby at home and you still risked your life to protect his.”

Antoine felt his heart squeeze a bit at Jamie’s words. “That’s my job, Captain. I wouldn’t have it any other way. Y’all are my family and I protect my family.” Antoine bumped his shoulder against Jamie’s, offering him a small smile. “How did you know where to find us? Or to even find us to begin with?” Antoine questioned with a furrowed brow. It didn’t make sense for Jamie to know where they were. 

“Val texted Rads and Anton while y’all were still in the air. He said that something felt off about this trip. I didn’t think anything of it until Rads convinced me that maybe it wouldn’t be the worst idea if we just joined y’all. So we waited outside ready to step in if something went wrong. We heard the gunshot go off and immediately wanted to barge in, but we got slowed down by Giroux’s goons. We took care of them and then busted in just in time to save y’all.” Jamie explained. Antoine nodded, patting Jamie’s knee in thanks. 

“Right. Well you should go check on Tyler.” Jamie nodded and wondered over to Tyler who gladly lifted his feet so Jamie could sit and he could put his feet in Jamie’s lap. At some point Tyler had shed his shoes and Antoine watched in amusement as Jamie give into Seggy’s silent command and started rubbing his feet. Antoine chanced a glance around the plane and saw his family enjoying being together. Daddy and Jordie were curled up on the sofa across from Antoine. Rads still had Tyler resting in his lap, smiling down at the man he treated like a son and running his fingers through his hair. Anton was playing cards with Ben and Val, but if Ben’s increasingly furrowed brow and suspicious glares were anything to go by, Antoine would wager that Val and Dobby are cheating and speaking in Russian to do so. His suspicions were confirmed when Bish let out a disbelieving squawk followed shortly by “Hey I know that word! You two are in CAHOOTS!” Val tried to pull the innocent puppy eyes while Anton just smirked.

Antoine smirked at the childlike antics and felt himself relax, letting his eyes slip closed and drifting out of consciousness to the sounds of his family’s voices surrounding him.


	2. This Chapter Is A Poll Of Sorts

The next story for my mob AU series is going to be McStrome, but I don’t exactly know what I’m going to be doing yet. Do you want Connor to be an upcoming detective assigned to investigate the Strome family and he ends up saving Dylan when Dyls gets shot or do y’all want Dylan being the mob boss’s son and he falls in love with Connor during high school and Connor ends up becoming a criminal defense lawyer who works for the family and is married to Dylan? Please let me know. Of course in either story there will be background Mitch/Auston, Jordie/Daddy, Jamie/Tyler

Let me know in the comments please or on tumblr. justbennguinthings


End file.
